jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Austroraptor cabazai
Isla Sorna Length: '''24 feet '''Height: 12 feet Weight: 800 pounds ---- Coloration: : Male: '''Body is covered in very dark gray protofeathers. Two black stripes run down from the tip of the jaw, over the eyes; and down the back. Hands, stomach, throat, shins; and feet are coated in dark gray scales of a slightly lighted shade. The eyes are amber gold, and have a very bright eye shine in dim light. The face is also featherless, save for the scalp; and is near black in color. Two long feather ‘tassels’ similar to those of a great Blue Heron stick out from the back of the head. : '''Female: Same as male but lacking the ‘tassels’. : Juvenile (both sexes): covered in fluffy, gray downy feathers, similar to that of a baby swan or egret. Diet: Carnivorous and piscivorous, using its long skull, powerful bite; and large killing claws to both catch fish and assault herbivores. Preferred Habitat: Typically the Jungles of Sorna, but is known to inhabit the Northern Caverns, Beach; and Game Trail. Austroraptor sometimes enter human buildings like its smaller cousins, but its size is often a hindrance when it comes to fitting through doors. Social Structure: Austroraptor ''is known to both roam alone and move in packs. Pack numbers are almost never as great as those of ''Velociraptors. ---- Austroraptor ''is a distant relative of the better-known ''Velociraptor. However, this species is more bizaare in appearance; somewhat resembling a mash up of a Velociraptor and a Baryonyx. Its long jaws are lined with teeth that are conical instead of curved, and its arms, like those of its smaller cousin; have three fingers with large claws. However, unlike Velociraptor, Austroraptor's arms are short, somewhat longer proportionally than those of an Albertosaurus. The rest of its body resembles that of a massive Velociraptor, with a long tail, powerful legs; and massive raised killing claws on the second toe of each foot. Like Velociraptor, this species is highly intelligent; with its thinking capacity falling just below its smaller cousins. Like its relatives, it is a fast and powerful hunter. A healthy adult can top out at over 45 mph and jump over 14 feet into the air. It possesses a fairly powerful bite force, and it can also deliver the iconic, gutting kick with the killing claws that make the raptor family so infamous. Much more active at night then day, this species is a generalist carnivore. It uses its long jaws to both snatch up and hold fish from streams, as well as crush the braincase or throat of some herbivores. Nesting behavior is nearly identical to that of Velociraptors, implying the behavior is near family wide. Most surprising however, is this species placid nature. While it is still unknown how, its presence seems to have a naturally calming effect on its smaller cousins, particularly the Sornaensis subspecies . This means to all but the most aggressive packs, Austroraptors ''can live side by side with their smaller relatives. This includes offspring care and nesting sites. However the two typically do not hunt together due to different strategies of killing. While hunting large game, ''Austroraptors ''usually work alone or in small teams. Chasing the prey over a long distance, the species uses its stamina to tire out its game before moving in for the kill. Unlike ''Velociraptor, ''Austroraptor ''is feathered. It uses its feathers to display emotion. Its calls consist of lower pitched versions of Velociraptor barks and chirps, and it is also capable of producing a booming, bellowing siren akin to the calls of some herons. The latter is typically used for long range communication.